waiting
by bananapancakes666
Summary: another short stendan fic. not quite sure when this is set, probably more around 2010 time when no one knew about their relationship and ste hated brendan but couldn't stay away. again, basically one shot porn. i SUPPOSE its a bit angsty..not really.. ste's POV this time.


_I cant believe I let him do this to me again_. _Stand me up. He said it would be different this time. Idiot. I don't know who I'm more angry at, him or myself. _I check my phone again, already knowing there'll be no missed calls, no texts, nothing. I kick the wall in frustration and something in my mind clicks. _I've had enough of this, I'm not putting up with this anymore. I can do better. I deserve better. _Suddenly I find myself at his flat, knocking so hard I think I might punch a hole through it. I'm about to give up when the door swings open.

_Who the fuck opens their door in just a towel? It doesn't matter that he looks like some sort of God, water dripping down the dips in his muscles, trickling down his rock hard.. _I shake the thought from my head, remind myself that I'm angry at him. He just stands there one arm holding the door open, muscles flexed, eyebrow raised teasingly. _Bastard. _I want to punch that infuriating, cocky smirk off his face. Or kiss it.._Stop it! _"Forget about me again then, did you Brendan?" I feel myself pouting and, annoyed at the amusement it seems to be giving him, I pull my bottom lip in. He doesn't say anything, just steps aside to let me in.

I only go in because I don't wanna cause a scene in the street. He shuts the door and walks over to me purposefully, looking me up and down like I'm his. I hate him, and I want him. _No. no you don't. _I tell myself, knowing already that he's going to win. Again. He moves closer and I can feel the heat radiating from him. I wish it was just the heat from the shower but it's not. It's the same heat that always sizzles between us. I swallow, ready to shout at him some more but the words catch in my throat and I just stare at him.

"Look, Brendan, I'm not..I'm not.." My thoughts are scattered as he slowly removes his towel, revealing the rest of his flawless body, dick as hard as if _**it **_was the one that had been waiting for me for 40 minutes not the other way around. "You were sayin' , Steven?" He murmurs, his fingers leaving a tingling sensation under my skin as they trace their way up my neck and smooth a piece of my hair from my forehead. I raise my arm to swat him away but he grabs me and shoves me against the wall so hard that my head smacks off it with a sharp bang. "Ow!" I try to shout but his mouth is on mine, hot and demanding and impossible to resist_. _

_This isn't what you came for Ste, have some self respect._

It's no use, my fingers are already wrapped in his hair, pulling him closer, even though I'm already trapped between his rock hard dick and the wall, which feels like its buckling beneath me. He kisses away my frustration, grinds his hips against mine until my head is filled with nothing except thoughts of him and what I want him to do to me. I feel his hands tuck under my things and bring my legs around his waist and I roll my hips, feeling my own dick responding to the way he's kissing down my jaw and clutching at my arse.

Suddenly he swings me around and throws me on the couch, gently lowering himself on top of me. He kisses me again as he reaches down and pulls my t-shirt up, slower than he needs to so that he can run his hands over my chest and arms. He only breaks the kiss for a second so he can slip the top off before his lips find mind again and crush down harder, more open than before, tongue pushing deeper and wetter. A small moan of disappointment escapes my throat as he pulls back until he trails hot, sloppy kisses down my stomach, tongue following the trail of hair until his fingers hook under my waistband and pull my tracksuit bottoms down, just an inch so that he can kiss and lick his way a little further. He sits up as he drags them all the way down, making sure he can get a full view of me sprawled out in front of him, cock straining against my boxers. I reach up to touch him, need to feel the warmth of those muscles, feel the power which ripples through him like blood. I know that that power is what makes him so dangerous and I hate that it makes me want him even more. Seeing the desire in my eyes he locks his hand around my arm and pulls me off the sofa. "Come on. We've got the place to ourselves."

In the seconds it takes for us to walk up the stairs, I start to remember why I came in the first place and let myself get irritated at the fact that he's only let me in because Cheryl's out. But as soon as we're on the bed and I'm on top of him, his tongue pressed to my ear and his fingers digging into my arse I forget again and become consumed with the pleasure of knowing that it;s just me and him, together, and nothing else matters anymore. I let him roll me over, pull my boxers off and discard them to the side. I don't know if it's the cold air or the freedom or the way he's running his hands eagerly up my leg but my dick gets a little bit harder and I gasp with impatience. Sensing my excitement, he grips my hips and settles in between my thighs. I giggle as his moustache tickles the tender skin at my groin and then sit bolt up right as his lips close around my head and slowly work back until they're clasped around the base, firm and moist. He lifts a strong arm and pushes me back into the pillow, leaves his hand on my stomach as his tongue caresses my length and he moves backwards just enough to kiss the pre-cum from the tip. My hips automatically lift towards him, fuck his mouth as if he needed any help at all. I know he'll want to delay this for as long as possible, get me ready with his fingers and his tongue but I've waited long enough for this and my whole body aches to feel him inside me.

I'm about to cum and I tell him so and he nods his permission, completely unfazed as it spills into his mouth and down his throat. He licks every last drop from my cock and then licks his lips in satisfaction, as if he's enjoying it. Or maybe he just doesn't want a single drop of evidence left behind. Either way he makes sure I'm completely clean and ready to go again. As suspected, he moves his hand from my stomach and starts to massage my hole, looking up at me in surprise when he finds that I'm already open and waiting. I slowly shake my head, make sure I look into his eyes when I tell him "No. Fuck me, Brendan. Now." It's dangerous, letting him know how much I want it because I know he likes to make me suffer. Luckily for me, I can see that he's as desperate as I am. I've learnt to tell after seeing that look in his eyes so many times. He's already so hard I wonder if he'll even last long enough to fuck me but I know that he will.

"Turn over." He orders, flipping me before I can even move and I angle myself, arse in the air, more desperate than I've ever been. The bed lurches as he leans over to the cabinet and grabs the lube and the condom, pulling it over his throbbing dick. I feel him rub lube into my hole and I'm not even sure I need it today. I pant in anticipation, my dick already hard again. He grunts as he slides into me and it's like everything has been building up to this point, not just today but our whole relationship, if you can even call it that. He pauses, gives me time to adjust to his size, but I don't want him to wait and I turn my head to look at him.

"Fuck me, Brendan, hard." So he does. Thrusts into me again and again as eager as if this was his first time but as experienced as if he'd been fucking men like this for years. It still amazes me that he knows exactly what to do, knows my body better than I do, where to touch, where to kiss, the exact spot to hit to get me harder than I've ever been. He leans down, presses his chest hot and sweaty into my back and I turn my head to kiss him, a mess of tongues and lips and passion. My dick rubs against the mattress and I reach down to pump it in time to his movement. Soon though, he pulls my hand away and takes over, fast and masterful as though fucking me isn't enough for him. As if nothing is enough for him. "Fuck, Brendan." I moan, my whole body surging as he throws himself into me again and again. Before I know it, I'm coming; a blinding moment of pleasure and heat and all I want to do is collapse onto the sheets and savour the moment. But I circle my hips, lean back into Brendan's thrusts as he continues to fuck me and then he screams out and I feel the aftershocks jolt through him before he slumps onto me. We lie like that for what feels like forever, just sweat and sex and satisfaction. Eventually, he pulls out of me and throws the dirty condom away, rolls onto the bed beside me. I instinctively turn towards him, surprised when he puts his arm around me and kisses the top of my head. It's almost tender. "See, Steven? Oi'm always worth the wait."


End file.
